


【米flo】Adonis（ABO世界观）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 40ml的干雪利酒，20ml的甜美味思，冰块，调和法，这样就是一杯安东尼——那么Florent呢？（大概是一个Mikele，加上一些计划）





	【米flo】Adonis（ABO世界观）

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:A！Mikele/B！Flo  
> Rating:R18  
> Warning:ABO世界观，人类进化（不是）出现ABO设定（我胡扯，我胡扯）；写不好rps，所有ooc和锅都是我的，我的我的，跟他们半点关系都没有；太严肃了结果差点就虐了，所以手一转准备开车，肉不好吃也都是我的锅，求别打太狠；如果有什么生物学bug也都是我的错，我的错；任何串戏都是我脑子的锅，我帮您们打死他（脑子：mmp？？？）；七夕快乐

40ml的干雪利酒，20ml的甜美味思，冰块，调和法，听着杯壁和冰块的碰撞，然后倒进准备好的鸡尾酒酒杯。调酒师把杯子推到桌前的顾客前面：“您要的安东尼。”  
“啊，我的安东尼！”Mikele像只慵懒的猫推掉桌边的杯子的手法拿到了自己点的不知道第几杯酒，“看看这个酒！”他醉醺醺地开口，没人想理他——一个一身安东尼味道的醉鬼？算了吧，就算他笑起来这么甜，在台上那么可爱，女孩们献上小小的惊叫，他也是个不喝不扣的Alpha，不兑水，不掺假，就像一杯融化的雪水似的纯净的的俄罗斯伏特加那样纯粹。  
嗯，如果要解释这个上帝对所有人突然开恩的世界，我们是可以用鸡尾酒来类比。端起您的Old Pal，因为我是一个有故事的人，而这是一个很长的故事。  
世界上，有男有女，像是老式留声机里缓慢播出的歌曲那样；但是随之而来的高科技取代了留声机——然后Alpha，Beta和Omega取代了男女，一样的。Alpha是奥丁偏爱的恩赫里亚[1]，Omega是恩赫里亚的瓦尔基里[2]，Beta么，我不知道该怎么形容了。或者用鸡尾酒来说，Alpha是辣味，Omega是甜味，Beta就是介于中间的那种。  
“啊，安东尼，我的美人，我的Beta。”边上有人差异地打量着这个满嘴胡话的人（如果那个满嘴“胡话”的家伙知道这些人在想些什么，他一定会露出獠牙[3]然后把整个酒吧暴打一顿——还好他不知道，谢天谢地）——Beta？这种东西仿佛就是上帝的失误，不像Alpha的力量，没有Omega的生育能力——怎么会有人想着一个Beta？  
啊对，这个世界如果有男女，那大概是指Alpha和Omega；别，别问我怎么形容Beta，他们只是天才与美人之间的普通人——就像我，就像普通人。  
“我还是喜欢Beta——不像Alpha那么呛人，闻到就想跟他们打一架；也不像Omega那么腻人，你会被那些甜味溺死的。”Mikele做了个鬼脸，然后板着脸坐直了——15度的鸡尾酒？给他一小会儿，他的Alpha会处理好这些的——社会的支柱，人类的完美造物不可能被一点点酒精打败（“我们又不是人造特工。”有人这么反驳我），“Beta们干净的就像肥皂香，那么干净，甜美。”  
既然说到这里了，那我们来谈谈信息素吧。没错，他们都有自己的味道，来自脖颈后面的腺体，用来分别彼此，分别彼此的性别。只不过Beta，又是Beta，没什么味道——浅淡到不会让Alpha失控，也不会让Omega心动；就像衣服上浅淡的肥皂香，被EDP和EDT[4]淹没的彻底。  
也许Beta只是老世界的遗民：老式留声机还在不停不停的播放，混在现在的高科技里面那么不显眼，棕色的木头上流淌着一缕蜜糖色的阳光，在那些LED灯光什么的前面就那么暗淡下去，论聚光灯交缠，阳光就只是静静地流淌在留声机和唱片上——就像Florent那样。  
在他进剧组的第一天，Dove就知道了一切——不，我指的是他的性别的那一部分。他是一个Beta，像是蜂蜜水一样带着清淡的甜香的Beta，跟Maeva那样蜂蜜般甜美粘稠的Omega不同——他只是一杯蜂蜜水，虽然略带甜味，也只是在水的味道之外的那一点点甜味；他是流动的水，只不过带了一点点蜂蜜的蜜色，却不是蜂蜜那样实木色的黏稠糖浆；凑近了闻有那么一点清甜的香气，可是比起蜂蜜的甜味，那都快算不上是香味了。  
Mikele就令人震惊一点——那个演莫扎特时笑容甜美，活蹦乱跳的可爱男孩（从年龄上来讲，男人，但是谁又忍心看着他那张漂亮的脸蛋说他不是个漂亮男孩呢？），竟然会是个Alpha。  
现在是新世纪，没人会因为你的性别而对你指指点点，人们保护脆弱的Omega，让能力最强的Alpha承担下这份保护的责任；但是没人逼着AO一定成为一对，但是天性镌刻在骨血里，唯有冲破镀金樊笼的AO才会找一个Beta共度一生——Beta应付不了发情期。虽然据知情者所说，Beta发情才真是要命，但是又没人站出来拿出科学的测量，我们也就暂放不提。  
Florent，作为一个没有经过科学测量的Beta，从未如此真情实意地咒骂过自己普通的性别。  
您知道护卫和伴侣[5]吗？没事，您不知道也没关系，只不过这么类比会更方便一点罢了。简而言之，就是有一些Beta出现了朝Alpha和Omega靠拢的趋向——当然还是有人就是一个普通人，一个普通的Beta——但是新世界留给他们的只有残废的身躯，像是没有长全羽翼的雏鸟，这个世界的恶意只留给他们未发育完全的腺体，或是未发育完全的生殖腔，留给他们一个几乎，残废的身体。  
Florent从来没有这么恨过自己偏向Omega却没有发育完全的身体，如果说只是未发育完全的腺体倒还好，反正也只有那么一点蜂蜜水的味道，也没什影响，就算是未发育完全的生殖腔也没什么，真正要命的是——发情期。有一些Beta的确像Alpha或是Omega一样有发情期，非常非常的罕见，也许一位Beta一辈子也不会发情一次，但那一次的发情却能要了他们的命。  
协会对Omega的抑制剂的管控都非常严格，更何况一生都不一定用得上一次的Beta？黑市的东西花钱倒是买得到，但是发情期中身体虚弱的小Beta可能会被劣质的抑制剂可怕的后遗症夺走生命。Florent的父母只能给儿子输液，让足够的营养支撑他度过这场他自己的战役。所以在第一次发情期之后小小的Florent就坚持锻炼，即使被黑市的抑制剂夺走半条命也不想被情欲折磨到脱水。他没再告诉过父母这件事，还是隔几年就大病一场，全身脱水地摊在床上，靠医用盐水活命——哪里会有一个Alpha要这种长得没Omega好看，没Omega甜美的大男孩呢？更别提他连一个成熟的生殖腔都没有。  
Florent在发情期开始的时候就跟剧组请好了假——高烧到脱水，没事，我几年就会犯一次；别，不用，我自己在家就好，我没问题的；下周，让我修养一周就好；好，谢谢，我下周好了就回来。把手机静音扔在床头，Florent脱力地躺到床上，拿着抑制剂的针头对准了自己的静脉，深吸一口气准备迎来生不如死的几天。  
骤然被拍开的门吓了Florent一跳，手上的注射器也失了准头，擦过手臂内侧，留下了一条长长的红痕，皮肤立刻鼓了起来，疼痛刺激着发情期的Beta打了一个哆嗦——对于发情期的他，疼痛是一种甘美的刺激，本能镌刻在骨血里，帮助他们应付发情期时野兽似的Alpha。  
“Mikele？你怎么会在这里？”Florent在看到门口的人的时候已经可以称得上是惊慌失措了——开玩笑，谁在这种情欲上头的时候见到暗恋的人还能镇定自若？  
“Flo～”Mikele拖着嗓子叫了他一声，像是剧里的莫扎特那样，被鸡尾酒浸泡的嗓子略带沙哑，但还是好听的不得了。他近乎贪婪地看着床上的Beta——空气中弥漫着浅淡的蜂蜜清香，虽然浅淡但并不容易被忽视，对方黑色的刘海被汗打湿黏在额头上，琥珀色的眼睛因为突然的闯入而骤然睁开，被水雾打湿的眼睛迷蒙而失焦，像只无辜的小动物似的盯着闯入者，带着显而易见的惊慌和无措，那种怯生生的表情勾的他体内的Alpha咆哮起来，獠牙悄悄顶了出来，被他用笑容给掩埋了过去，“我来还你钥匙。”说着，他转了转自己手中银色的小家伙。  
“放在餐桌上就好，谢谢。”Florent努力把喉口的呻吟吞进肚子里，他禁不住咬了咬下唇，却无暇顾及Mikele已经微微拉长的瞳孔。  
“Flo。”Mikele又叫了一声，他随手把钥匙扔在桌上，造成了不大不小的动静——刚好吸引迷蒙的Flo的注意力，“我问一个问题。”  
“嗯？”Florent悄悄地把注射剂往枕头底下推了推，被突如其来的问题吓得一个哆嗦。  
“你这周为什么一直在躲着我？”Mikele转过头去直直地盯着Flo的眼睛。  
我这次的发情期都是谁害的啊。Florent在心里想着，当然他是不可能说出来的。Alpha的信息素对Omega的发情期有促使作用，但是现在的Omega有抑制剂倒也不怕，怕的反而是这些Beta，没有抑制剂却拥有发情期的Beta。Mikele的信息素并不是具有倾略性的腥味，阳光混着草叶的味道是不差，却对Florent的激素造成了毁灭性的打击——他的发情期提前了，准确说法是，他的发情期被勾起来了。  
“没什么。”Florent躲闪着又往被子里缩了一点，心里从玛丽小姐祈祷到奥丁神，最后一直求到阿瓦隆和梅林亚瑟，只希望这个人能马上离开他的家。  
然而Mikele并没有。（Flo亚瑟：年轻人你知道在我面前秀恩爱的代价是什么吗？好吧我全剧最受我不会拿你怎么样，可我也不会回应你的祈祷啊！米梅林：亚瑟，别气了，回家啦。）  
“Flo。”Mikele突然扯开一个笑容，却是有点冷的，倒像是台下那个面无表情的Mikele，“你是发情了吗？”  
“我！”Florent差点就从床上蹦起来了，也就差了那么一点吧，他现在半残的身体大大地拖了后腿。  
Mikele就简单地摇了摇指头：“抑制剂，信息素——我可是个Alpha，你不可能瞒得过我的。”他嘴角的笑容一点点扩大，“我想帮你，Flo。”  
“不，不用……”Florent在床上绝望地挣扎，试图把自己塞进床垫，然而一点用都没有——Alpha直接拽着他的手腕把他从被子里拽了出来，手腕上滚烫的温度激的他一个激灵。  
“我喜欢你呀，Flo。”Mikele棕色的眼睛看进Flo满是水雾的眼睛，那双眼睛里像是聚集了水蒸汽的云朵，仿佛下一秒就会流下雨水，“你为什么不相信我呢？”  
在Florent愣住的时候Mikele把他的被子和枕头下面的抑制剂一把甩下了床，玻璃碎裂的声音让Florent颤抖了一下，下一次眨眼带出了些许泪水，眼中的惶恐快要跟着一起溢出来。Mikele心疼地吻去了Florent眼角的泪水，微咸的水滴卷着蜂蜜的甜香扑打Alpha敏感的味蕾，他眯着眼品尝了一小会儿，竖瞳印进身下人的眼睛里：“别怕。”  
他的左手伸到对方身下，轻轻触碰那个入口，右手制住无措地想要逃跑的Florent，唇从眼角流连下去，在深吻进Florent的嘴里的同时，第一根手指直接探进了Florent已经湿润的后穴。他死死的纠缠着对方温热柔软的舌面，略微粗糙的舌面摩擦，有时吮过光滑的舌下，就着对方的颤抖动作着右手，虽然已经湿透的Flo能够承受他，Alpha的尺寸对于Beta来说并不好受，Mikele深吸一口气来安抚体内的咆哮，放开了快要窒息的对方，吻嘬着对方柔软的皮肤向下，叼住了Florent的喉结，在牙齿上用力的同时推进了第二根手指——他很清楚该怎么干，哪样的疼痛是恰当而令对方兴奋的，这些天性写成一串基因镌刻在他的骨血。两根手指分剪着，感受着高温的体内和令人颤抖的柔软内里的吸力，Mikele深吸一口气停在了乳头——这虽然不像是花苞似的女孩子粉嫩的颜色，波尔多色的肉粒已经充血，颤抖的挺立在混杂着信息素的微冷空气中，带着近乎膜拜的表情，Florent近乎惊惶地看着Mikele吻上他的乳头，快感如电击一般贯穿了他的全身，后穴动作的三根手指更是雪上加霜——Florent直接射了出来，微凉的液体溅在他们中间，这样的一幕让Florent在夹紧了后穴的手指的同时紧紧地闭上了眼，不想再去看Mikele收缩的瞳孔。  
“Flo。”Mikele轻轻地叫着Flo，在对方体内的手指安分了下来，Florent睁开眼睛，泪水在他颊边拉成一条水痕，他迷茫的看着身上的Mikele，眼中是明晃晃的不解，下一秒所有情绪一扫而光，他的眼睛突然睁大，大颗的泪水从眼角滚落，张着嘴却叫不出一点声音，身上的那个人夺走了他的所有空气——Mikele在那一瞬间推进了他的体内。  
紧致而现在已经很热的内里死死的缠着Mikele，他紧紧的扣住了Florent，吸着气缓解着射精的冲动，他看着Florent张开的嘴和空荡荡的空气，嘴角挂上了一点坏笑，还没等Florent反应过来这次又要发生什么，Mikele就大力地开始了抽动。“呜啊啊啊！”Florent控制不住地惊叫起来，下一秒就捂住了自己的嘴，指缝间泄漏出喉间绵软的尾音，他的眼尾泛红，每次眨眼都带出一点泪水。“Flo，我想听。”Mikele用平时求Florent用吉他给他伴奏的语气求到，左手强硬地拉开了Florent捂在嘴上的右手。“不，不要。”Florent带着哭腔地求着Mikele，吐字间沙哑绵软，还断断续续的带上了小小的呻吟，撩人的不得了。“别捂着，Flo。”Mikele强硬地扣着Florent的手腕，“让我听，我就不那么用力。”Mikele满意的看着Florent放松了手臂，唇缝里溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
在Florent第二次攀上顶峰的时候Mikele也没有再折磨他，他凑近Florent后颈上的腺体，忍耐已久的獠牙刺破了皮肤，听着Florent沙哑的尖叫，嗅着蜂蜜浅淡清甜的香气，张开了埋在对方体内的结。  
在仿佛无止境的射精结束之后，Florent几乎是奄奄一息地埋在Mikele颈窝，任由对方压着自己，虚弱的喘着气——开玩笑，发情期的Omega的激素值远远超过指标，而他作为一个Beta，感觉自己半条命都没了。不过，Mikele还是比抑制剂要好，他悄悄地想，蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，小心的吸进对方后颈腺体的味道，他虽然还是被折磨了一遍，但满足感已经完全弥补了身体上的酸痛。  
“Mikele！”Florent突然想起了什么在床上弹了一下，又被Mikele压了回去。  
“怎么了？”Mikele心满意足地蹭了蹭对方，手顺着对方裸露在外的皮肤缓缓滑下。  
“你怕是得跟剧组请假了。”Florent犹豫着措辞，“Beta的发情期，怎么说呢……”他看着Mikele的眼睛小心地说出了下半句，“传言是真的，Beta的发情期长于Omega。”  
“我在来之前就跟Dove说过了。”Mikele给了他一个甜蜜的wink，“我要什么都不知道，我会直接来找你吗？”  
好吧，具体的只能他们结束之后再具体谈了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]恩赫里亚，是奥丁在人间挑选出的勇士，在他们死后升入英灵殿  
> [2]瓦尔基里，奥丁的侍女，“寻找英灵者”，白天同英灵们厮杀，晚上同英灵们一同取乐（其实我也不知道这个形容恰不恰当……总比圣经没东西可比喻要好，这已经算接近了）  
> [3]獠牙，很多ABO会有的设定，Alpha在发情标记时会露出獠牙  
> [4]EDP，香水；EDT，淡香水  
> [5]哨兵向导世界观里的设定，简而言之就是未能完全觉醒的哨兵向导


End file.
